Nolādēts rozes
by MoonlitxRoses
Summary: Part 1-ish of Nolādēts rozes. I do not own any of the songs i use. Electra finally comes back to her old village, but what will happen when a close friend betrays her?


At the end of the artificial paradise  
Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth  
I am fated to sing prayers  
All alone

From the past that had nowhere to go  
I weave voices going round and round  
At the edge of the repeating history  
I dedicate myself to the fate

Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing  
For the whole of my life  
A song for the sun, a song for rain  
A gentle requiem  
At the end of the road to the paradise  
Warm hands were offered  
But couldn't reach me

I stopped when I heard footsteps come near me. I opened my eyes to find a tall woman in a black cloak and hood. Her face was covered with a mask of a wolf, I thought to myself, she is an assassin isn't she. I just looked at her, not knowing what to say. We were taught that assassins weren't real but my grandparents told me they were. She brought her hand up to her mask and took it off. My eyes widened at the site of her. She was the most beautiful person I have seen. Her eyes were gold-yellow with red making beautiful designs in her eyes. Her black and blond hair went along with the slight breeze. Her smile was gentle but there seemed to be sadness in it as well.

"Where did you learn that song, young one?" her voice was full of confidence and strength but again I could feel sadness it in.

"My grandmother taught me that, ma'am. Did you like it?" I asked her.

"Yes I did. You have a beautiful voice." Smiled at me. I smiled a big smile back at her. Even though she said that her eyes told me that she wanted to say more. "Could you take me to your grandmother? I believe I know her." My eyes widened a little bit. Should I take her to her? I couldn't see anything bad in her.

"Sure. She's probably tending to her garden right now." I jumped off the rock I was sitting on and walked down the path. I glanced back every so often to tell if she was coming. She was but she put her mask back on. "Um, are you an assassin? Sorry if I'm mistaken." She laughed a little.

"Yes I am, I am a captain of one of the Nolādēts rozes." My eyes widened at that and my mouth went open. I stopped and turned around and couldn't help but ask questions.

"Really? You're a captain of the Cursed Roses? Which rose are you? Is it true you guys can kill gods? Are you immortal? Do you have demons? What is it like to be an captain of a Cursed Rose?" I was going to ask more but she put her hands up and laughed a little.

"Let me speak alright?" I nodded my head feeling embarrassed. "I'm the Empress Rose, or the Death Rose. Which ever one." My eyes got wider, the Empress Rose! "Yes it is true that we can kill gods, but it comes with a price. Most people who are assassins now are immortal, no matter what team you are on. Yes, captains do have demons." She paused, "I guess its interesting being a captain of a cursed rose, that's all I'm going to say about that." I just nodded.

"So you're the Empress of the Cursed Roses?" she nodded. "Wow. My grandma told stories about the captains, I wonder if their real." Realizing how much time we were wasting just standing here I quickly turned and started walking again. "We better hurry or else I'm going to get scolded. I heard a chuckle from behind me, my face turned red again. We continued down the road without talking. The sun was starting to set, I quickened my pace. She didn't seem to care about having to hurry more to get there. Instead of going right into the village we turned to the right, on the outskirts of the village.

"Doesn't seem liked it changed." I was startled to hear her voice since she hadn't talked for awhile. I decided not to say anything since I figured she was talking to herself. We stayed quite until we got to the cottage. "This hasn't changed either." I glanced back at her, she still had her mask on.

"Grandma! We got a guest!" I shouted. I heard her chuckle again. "What? Sometimes we got to yell since she's old." I grinned, she laughed. I heard my grandma's boots on the rocks.

"Now who would visit at this time of day?" she came over with all her gardening equipment on. She was looking down at her gloves and when she looked up she stopped walking and had a surprised look on her face. I turned to see she had taken off her mask, a small smile came across her face. My grandpa stared at her for a couple more seconds then a big smile went on her face as well. "Come on in you two. It's going to get chilly soon." She walked towards the cabin door and stopped. She glanced back at the lady. Her smile was gone and had a face of pure hatred and horror on.

"I agree," the look was gone, "it is starting to get cold." I blinked. It felt as if the temperature dropped 20 degrees. She put her hand on my back and gently pushed me to the cabin. Her touch was very warm. I didn't ask questions on what had taken place. When we got into the cabin she looked back outside and closed the door. I thought I heard her say something but I didn't see her lips move. When she looked down at me I hadn't realized I'd been staring. She smiled with a her eyes closed, my grandmother told me sometimes those would be fake smiles. I ducked my head and walked over to the table my grandmother was next to. The lady sat down on one of the chairs and my grandmother gave me a look saying, to go to my room for a little while. I pouted, but she waved me off. I walked up the steps and stopped by my door and sat behind the railing and listened.

"Welcome back, Electra." My grandmother said. Electra was her name, it sounded really familiar. Electra chuckled.

"Thank you, a better welcome that I got earlier."

"I would believe so, with all those Specters out there. So have you gone to the sanctuary yet?" I could hear a foot tapping in the silence. Finally she spoke up.


End file.
